Siempre
by Roulette Russian
Summary: Mi primer beso fue con una niña llamada Hermione que tiene el cabello como un huracán y lee tomos completos de pociones. No sonaba muy alentador ¿a que no?   Una charla y un encuentro olvidado.   Por que no siempre Draco odio a Hermione. OC


_Siempre._

A Draco siempre le ha gustado acompañar a su padre a donde quiera que vaya.

Siempre le ha gustado que le gente le sonría cuando le ven pasar

A Draco le encanta ser el centro de atención. Siempre.

Con elegancia hace ondear la capa negra de viaje que su madre le ha comprado horas atrás, lleva en su mano libre algunas bolsas con libros que han conseguido en el callejón Diagon.

Y acaricia con cariño la varita que descansa en el bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo.

Su padre observa detalladamente cada acción de Draco, observa como arruga la nariz cuando choca con personas desconocidas y como mantiene una ceja alzada mientras escudriña cada centímetro del lugar en el que se encuentran.

Observa con orgullo como su hijo posee la personalidad innegable de un verdadero Malfoy.

Le indica que se adelante a comprar su túnica y con un seco tirón lo empuja hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin.

Draco camina titubeante cuando ve a su padre desaparecer tras una esquina.

Empuja la puerta y la calida calefacción le da de lleno a su frío y sonrosado rostro.

Sacude de su capa unos pocos copos de nieve y se saca los guantes de piel de dragón.

Una señora rechoncha y sonriente lo recibe – ¿Hogwarts eh guapo?- Draco asiente y la mujer ubica a Draco en un pequeño taburete antes de desaparecer tras un biombo de color crema.

Draco se remueve incomodo y observa el salón, donde en cada rincón descansan largas y estrechas túnicas, algunas negras, otras marrones y unas pocas azules.

Alguien bosteza a su lado.

Y Draco baja la mirada y se encuentra con el revoltijo mas grande de cabello que había visto en su vida. _(Nada comparado a su bien peinado cabello rubio- piensa)_

Lo que supuso Draco que era una niña con un muy mal dia de cabello hojea un gran tomo de pociones.

Desliza sus dedos por los bordes y relee algunos párrafos marcando el ritmo con su dedo índice.

La niña levanta la vista cuando Draco mueve un poco los pies, aun firmemente parado en la butaca.

Sus ojos marrones son los mas grandes que Draco ha visto considerando que toda su familia los tiene de un color gris plata y son algo muy fuera de lo común cuando casi todas las personas que conoce acostumbran entrecerrar los ojos cuando ven a alguien, incluyéndose a si mismo.

Su cabello castaño forma un pequeño bulto en su frente que constantemente le pica en las largas y curvas pestañas.

La niña lo observa ávidamente esperando que el hable.

Pero en contradicción a todo lo demás que a Draco le gusta hacer, hablar con extraños no siempre es su fuerte.

La niña decepcionada arruga la nariz, haciendo que su rostro se contorsione en una fea mueca que hace sonreír a Draco. Solo por unos pocos segundos.

La castaña vuelve a su libro y Draco baja de la butaca lentamente y se sienta en esta, a la misma altura que la niña.

Esta vez la niña no voltea a verlo.

Y Draco se incomoda e impacienta. _(Esa Madame Malkin se estaba tardando demasiado)_

Miles de formas de llamar la atención de la niña acuden a la cabeza de Draco, porque, no olvidemos que al rubio siempre le gusta llamar la atención e incluso más si se trata de una niña, una muy bonita niña para ser mas precisos.

Y luego de unos minutos Draco saca de su bolsillo con delicadeza su varita y la niña voltea con curiosidad.

-¿También tienes una?- le pregunta Draco contento de haber logrado que lo mirara de nuevo…..o bueno…que mirara su varita.

La niña asiente, saca una varita mas fina que la suya pero casi de la misma longitud y se la muestra con orgullo.

-¿Vas también a Hogwarts?- le pregunta esta vez ella.

Draco asiente y vuelve a guardar la suya, la castaña copia su acción y se quedan en silencio de nuevo.

-Me llamo Hermione- murmura de repente la niña sonriéndole.

-Draco Malfoy- le contesta Draco en una pobre imitación de la voz fría de su padre, (_la cual siempre le ha gustado)_

Y Hermione le sonríe con un poco mas de confianza.

-He leído mucho sobre Hogwarts, ¿En que casa quieres quedar? Yo creo que preferiría ir a Gryffindor, pero Ravenclaw no estaría mal, aunque dicen que Slytherin no es tan mala, pero que hay mucha magia oscura allí, Albus Dumbledore fue de Gryffindor… ¿Tu que piensas?-

-¿No has leído nada sobre mi familia?-

Hermione se queda repentinamente callada y niega suavemente con la cabeza.

-¡Oh es una verdadera lastima!-

Draco le sonríe altivo (_Pobre ignorante-piensa) _y Hermione bufa indignada como si realmente le hubiera escuchado y vuelve a sumergirse en su lectura.

-Slytherin- susurra de repente Draco al ver que Hermione no tenia intenciones de seguir hablándole.

-¿Qué?-

-Me gustaría entrar en Slytherin- le explica Draco y le sonríe con timidez logrando hacer que Hermione sonriera.

-Me gusta tu capa…- agrega Hermione tratando de cortar el silencio que se había formado.

-Y a mi tu…cabello…- murmura Draco no tan convencido.

Hermione frunce el entrecejo casi sin poder creérselo.

-Oh...el tuyo también es bonito…parece suave y es bastante…rubio…-

Draco sonríe.

Y repentinamente Madame Malkin ingresa de nuevo al salón con dos pequeñas bolsas de color borgoña interrumpiendo el intercambio de palabras entre los chicos.

Le sonríe dulcemente a Hermione mientras le entrega una de las bolsas y luego se voltea hacia Draco con la otra bolsa.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto Draco, aquí esta tú túnica lista, tu madre me ha mandado por lechuza tus medidas- le explico y le dio la bolsa de terciopelo.

Madame Malkin tomo la mano de Hermione ayudándole a bajar del taburete, Draco se bajo de un ágil salto.

-Bueno, si no necesitan algo más me retiro a terminar algunos pedidos ¡Suerte en Hogwarts!- se despidió la mujer dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-Gracias- susurra Hermione y guarda su libro en una pequeña mochila de piel marrón.

Draco vuelve a sentarse en el taburete al no ver a su padre esperándole fuera de la tienda.

-¿Tu padre vendrá a buscarte no?-

Draco asiente no muy convencido.

Hermione se pone la mochila al hombro. (_La cual era más grande que todo su cuerpo, Draco imagino divertido cuantos libros cabrían allí.)_

-Ojala nos veamos en Hogwarts- Hermione le sonríe y se acerca a el sonrojada.

El rico aroma de su perfume aturde un poco a Draco y este abre los ojos _(como nunca lo había hecho antes)_ al ver como Hermione se acerca a su rostro.

Draco recuerda asustado que había escuchado como en algunas naciones se acostumbra besar en la despedida y cierra fuertemente los ojos.

_Mi primer beso fue con una niña llamada Hermione que tiene el cabello como un huracán y lee tomos completos de pociones._

No sonaba muy alentador ¿a que no?

-Fue un gusto conocerte Draco, nos vemos pronto- le susurra aún más cerca de su rostro y su aliento calido golpea las encendidas mejillas del rubio.

Hermione deposita un beso en cada una de sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Y da media vuelta un poco avergonzada. (_Nunca, nunca se había despedido así de un chico)_

Draco abre los ojos avergonzado

_Solo fue un beso en la mejilla- piensa un poco mas tranquilo y… decepcionado, tan decepcionado como puede estar un niño de once años, es decir… muy decepcionado)_

Y mira hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver como Hermione le sonríe por última vez antes de abrazar a su madre y a su padre afuera de la tienda.

Y de repente ve como su padre dobla la esquina y se acerca a la vidriera.

Draco toma la bolsa con su túnica, se pone los guantes y la capa.

Un leve tintineo sacude la puerta cuando Draco la cierra y se reúne con su padre.

-¿Ves a esas personas Draco?- le pregunta su padre apenas se acerca hacia el, señalando a los padres de Hermione. –Son sangre sucias- Su padre casi escupe la ultima frase y lo estira hacia el callejón contrario.

Y Draco hace una exagerada expresión de asco_ (que logra engañar a Lucius)._

Pero sin embargo Draco en el fondo sabe muy bien que no importa que sea Hermione, _siempre_ le gustará llamar su atención.

Y cuando giran la siguiente esquina, juraría haber escuchado la risa de una niña.

Una niña de cabello castaño y perfume de flores para ser más precisos.

Y Draco sonríe, como por decima vez en esa media hora _(un verdadero record para el)_ Siempre le gustaría escuchar esa risa, de eso no cabia duda.

* * *

Ok.. es mi primer Dramione, y se supone que debe ser un oneshot:) ojala les haya gustado porque solo ahora me animo a empezar a escribir sobre esta pareja que sinceramente me fascina:) es muy muy dulzona.. e irreal hasta el extremo.. pero bueno.. a alguna le habra gustado:) yase que imaginar que Draco no sabia como distinguir a los "sangre impura" resulta bastante tonto(?) pero y si realmente no sabia hacerlo..?y si sin darse cuenta Hermione realmente le habia caido bien la primera vez que la vio.. (hasta saber su linaje): ) poco creible pero dejenme fantasear(:

espero sus opiniones y sugerencias:)

ale.


End file.
